Feeling Different
by Colleen Moore
Summary: What will become of Ginny when her desires are no longer for the boy who lived? This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction- so be kind. ;; DxG and a teeny tiny bit of HxG. Rated M for language and sexual situations. CHAPTER 7 FINALLY POSTED!
1. Unhappy train ride

**Disclaimer:** sadly i do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, though the character 'blair' is mine, she's based in my sister (she's "in love" with rupert grint and ron in the book) and the plot is mine as well.  
  
{i started this hp fic at the end of may i really hope whoever reads it, likes it!!}  
  
Feeling Different

Chapter 1 (Unhappy train ride)

All of London lay quite in a deep slumber as dawn approached the up and coming day. The day Harry Potter started his last year at Hogwarts.  
"Harry, wake up" whispered a voice at the side of his bed "you to Ron!"  
"Ginny this is getting us no where, we've been at it for ten minutes straight!" Hermione sighed  
"Oh well you two just stand aside, I'll take care of it!"  
"NO, Blair not like that!" Hermione shrieked  
Moments later Harry and Ron where thrown into a tub filled with cold water. The two were a frit. They looked as though they were icebergs in to middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  
"Good morning dear" she smiled  
"M-morning Blair" Ron chattered  
"I'm sorry Harry, we tried to stop her." Ginny sympathized  
"Ha, you couldn't stop her if you tired." Harry spat while rolling his eyes  
"You two had best get your asses downstairs in five minutes" Blair yelled "or we're leaving with out you!"  
Hermione and Ginny both nodded and with that they all stormed out of the room slamming the door behind them.  
"And you fancy that girl?" Harry asked pointing at the door.  
"I know right. I must be out of my bloody mind." Ron laughed  
  
By Blair's word the boys were down stairs within there short time frame. The girls were waiting in the car with Fred and George as they walked out of the burrow. Ron through his and Harry's trunks in the back of the car then joined Blair in the back seat of the car.  
"Harry I saved to a seat" Ginny gestured to her left.  
"No, Gin that's alright. I think- I think I'll sit in the front with Fred and George." he said while opening the passenger door and getting in. Ginny looked over towards Hermione and Blair and flashed them a strange look as though she was just slapped in the face. She sat their quietly not really knowing how to react as George started the engine and they sped off towards King's Cross.  
  
George pulled into the station parking lot and everyone got out of the car going straight for the trunk.  
"Now don't tell me we have to walk widdle Ronniekins to the platform" teased Fred as he handed Hermione her trunk.  
"Yeah I think he's just about ready to make that big step and finally leave us the hell alone" laughed George  
"Shut up!" barked Ron  
"Just ignore them!" snorted Hermione  
"Oh god you two are so uptight, it's obvious they're joking" Blair said annoyed with the two.  
"Come on lets go get some trolleys" Harry said quickly before Ron and Blair started to argue.  
Ginny gave her twin brothers a hug before she left the parking lot with the others.  
  
The five collected their trolleys and headed for platform 9 and 3 quarters. Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned around to see that Ginny had stopped.  
"Ginny we don't have time for dawdling, what is it?"  
"Have you noticed that Harry's been acting strangely?"  
"What?"  
"Ever since last night!"  
"Ginny this is neither the time nor the place to be talking about that type of stuff. We're going to miss the train." Hermione puffed "Come on!"  
"Hey slow pokes; let's get a move on it!" Blair called at the platform before entering it.  
Hermione grabbed a hold of her trolley and ran towards the platform leaving Ginny alone to her thoughts.  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Ron's voice roared down the station "Don't make me come down there!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, gees!"  
  
As Ginny passed through the platform her mind traced back to Harry and his behavior towards her in car... he was avoiding her. The Hogwarts express was the first thing she saw. She smiled and sighed. It was her first time seeing it as a sixth year. That's right she was sixteen now and hardly recognizable, well if it wasn't for her fiery red hair. She had certainly grown into her body over this summer though she couldn't help but feel sad. Sure she had grown up and even nabbed Harry Potter, but she knew it wouldn't last. She already saw the relationship falling apart.  
  
The trains whistle blew signaling all passengers still on the platform to hurry and aboard the train. Ginny snapped out of her dreamlike state and lugged her trunk onto the train and went looking for Harry.  
She dodged through compartments with no luck in finding him when her eyes caught a hold of Blair.  
"Blair!"  
"Hm?" she turned around to the voice "oh Ginny. I've been looking for you"  
"Yeah, same here. Do you know where Harry's gone?" said Ginny "cause I can't find him."  
"Of course, he's in my compartment" Blair grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand and directed her towards that compartment. "Look who I've found" stated Blair clamping her hand on Ginny's shoulder. They all looked at her.  
"Ginny is that you?" said Seamus astonished causing her to blush.  
Ginny looked up and nodded. Ron noticed Neville, Dean, and Seamus checking out his not so little, little sister.  
"Alright, alright already stop staring, okay. So she grew. Get over it. Besides she already taken." Ron said half annoyed  
"By Harry I presume?" questioned Neville.  
Ron nodded while crossing his arms.  
"You lucky bastard!" Dean grinned patting him on the back.  
"Yeah, lucky" he said a little too plain  
"Well that sounded convincing Harry" Blair said bluntly.  
Hermione now noticed what Ginny was trying to tell her at the station.  
"I think I'd better go find another compartment" Ginny said not much higher than a whisper.  
"Gin?"  
"No, Ron I can see when I'm not wanted and besides the compartment is all full"  
"But Hermione and I will be leaving for-"  
"Forget it!" she shouted slamming the compartment door closed and running down the hall with tears in her eyes.  
"What the bloody hell was that about?"  
"It's none of your business Ron"  
"You better believe it's my business!" Ron said standing up "My sister is upset and you're the cause of it. Now I wanna know what's going on."  
"Leave it Ron. It's between her and me!" Harry said raising his voice.  
"Ron you know he's right. It's not our concern." Hermione said butting in "besides we have to head over to the perfect cart, come on."  
"Humph, fine. Later." Ron sorta grunted  
  
Meanwhile Ginny had stopped crying and was wondering aimlessly to find an empty compartment or at least one with few people in it, when finally at the back of the last cart she found a compartment all to herself. She sighed in relied that she could be alone. Ginny put her trunk in the storage overhead then sat down on one of the cushion seats closing her eyes. Not even a minute after Ginny had sat down the door opened again. A very tall, slender boy stood there he's pale gray eyes upon her. It took Ginny a few seconds to figure out who this boy was, and then it suddenly clicked 'Draco Malfoy'.  
"Do you mind if I share this compartment with you?" he asked  
Ginny was at a loss for words. Did Draco Malfoy just ask _her _a Weasley, if he could share this compartment with her?!"  
"Could I sh-"  
"No, I got that part." She said cutting him off "I wanna know why?" Ginny asked confused  
"Because the rest are full" he stated with a laugh  
"You must not remember me Malfoy or else you got a new personality."  
"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked cocking a brow "I refuse to allow a complete stranger to pass judgment on me!"  
"Why not? You do it to my family all the time" Ginny snapped  
"I doubt I wound forget the face of an enemy." He said while examining her.  
"Ah, never mind" she bickered "I'd rather sleep in the hallway then spend one more second in a room alone with you."  
Ginny got up, collected her trunk and headed for the door when Draco grabbed her by the forearm causing her to drop her trunk.  
"You can't talk to me like that!" he said shoving her back to her seat.  
"Why, because I'm a witch?" she paused "and I could never amount to anything because I'm a female?"  
"Uh, no. that's not what I was gonna say." Draco stumbled  
"No? Are you quite sure? Because I know for a fact that that's what you were thinking"  
"Who are you" he asked amazed  
"You still don't know?" she asked suspired.  
He shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes while brushing her hand through her hair.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley"  
Draco froze for a moment. "The little Weaslette? Know shit!" he said looking her up and down.  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave Draco a dirty look.  
"Sorry I can't help but check out her merchandise, they weren't as... large the last time I saw you" he grin  
Ginny's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She had never been so embarrassed around Harry, so why of all people Draco? Well maybe it was because Draco was paying attention to _her_.  
"Shouldn't you be in the prefect cart?" she asked annoyed  
"Well if you must know I've already been. That's why I was looking for a compartment just now. And that's head boy" he declared tapping the badge.  
"Humph, head boy huh? I don't even know why Dumbledore made you a perfect in the first place" she said more to herself than him "Now Hermione on the other hand. She deserves it."  
"That filthy mudblood?"  
"Hey, watch it!"  
"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it little Weaslette?" laughed Draco  
"I'll um... I'll hex you!" she reached for her wand in her back pocket. "I've done it before remember." she smiled while pointing her wand at his chest. "I could easily do it again."  
Draco held his hands up in the air as if surrendering. "Don't do anything stupid now. Remember I'm head boy I could get you in a lot of trouble for attacking a student"  
Ginny hesitated, she sighed while rolling her eyes "Fine, but if you're gonna stay, then stay. Don't speak to me though understand?" she ordered while putting her wand back in her pocket.  
"Yeah I understand" Draco said as he sat down opposite from her not making another sound.  
  
A few hours passed but finally the train began to slow down as it approached Hogwarts. Ginny stood up to stretch. Draco couldn't help but examine her newer and more likeable body.  
"Stop it you pervert!" Ginny shrieked while turning around.  
Draco tilted his head. "Hm, not bad"  
Ginny quickly sat back down with her arms crossed. "You're disgusting!" she said angrily  
Draco laughed, and then cleared his throat. "What, I didn't do anything. It's not like I was feeling you up." he explained.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat girls with respect?"  
"Hm, no she didn't come to think of it"  
"You're such a jerk" she said hotly getting her stuff and leaving Draco alone in the compartment.  
  
Ginny headed back towards the compartment Harry and the others were occupying, but once she got there it was completely empty.  
Ginny sighed "no one waited for me"  
She looked down the hallway and saw Draco emerge from the compartment she had left not even a minute ago. There eyes locked for a moment until Ginny turned in the opposite direction leaving the train.  
  
While stepping onto the platform she looked through the hundreds of students for a familiar face. Ginny gasped when she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder, she whirled around to see Harry smiling down at her.  
"Harry!" Ginny said extremely surprised "but, you- I- I mean-" she stumbled  
"Look Gin, I'm sorry about earlier. I was thinking too much about last night and-"  
"I understand" she said cutting him off.  
Harry placed his arm around her shoulder. "I just wasn't exactly sure how to face you. So after a whole train ride to think about it I've put it passed me."  
Ginny smiled. "I'm glad"  
Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Mm, Draco" she whispered  
Harry pulled her away from him. "Excuse me?!" he said appalled  
"Huh? No, Draco- I mean Malfoy, he- ah, he came into my compartment and was giving me a hard time" she said quickly  
"Did he?"  
Ginny nodded vigorously  
"Don't worry about him. Ron and I will take care of it" he said with an evil grin on his face.  
Ginny lifted a brow. "O...kay?"  
Harry locked hands with Ginny and the two of them went looking for the others.  
  
{sorry about used the shit out of 'compartment' LMAO but hey i couldn't think of another word for them except the one that's in the book. anyways chapter 2 will be up soon}


	2. The carriage

**Disclaimer:** nothing offensive in this chaper  
  
{this chapters kind short, though i still that's it's good reading 8D}  
  
Chapter 2 (The carriage)  
  
"Ah, great now where did Harry go?" Blair whined  
"I don't know. To go find run?" Hermione suggested  
"But Ron went looking for Ginny five minutes ago" Neville stated  
"Oy, what's all the fuse about?" a voice from behind them asked  
"YOU!" yelled Blair grabbing a hold of his robes and pulling him close to her face.  
Sweat quickly formed upon Ron's brow. "Ah, Harry I see you've found Ginny, hehe" said any extremely nervous Ron.  
Blair gave Ron a peak on the cheek and let go of his robes.  
"Aw come off it Ron I wasn't gonna hit ya." She laughed  
Ron was holding onto his chest as though to keep his heart from jumping out.  
"Ginny why haven't you changed yet?" squealed Hermione  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can forget about that right now. They're holding hands" Neville pointed out.  
"So I see you've made up then?" Ron asked patting Harry on the back "good man."  
Harry and Ginny blushed as they pushed passed them annoyed.  
Always back Draco Malfoy looked on in amusement. "So that's why she was alone." he chuckled  
  
Harry escorted Ginny to an empty carriage so the two could be alone to talk. Neville began to climb up the steps when Harry stopped him.  
"Hey, Neville do you mind if we have this carriage to ourselves? I need to sort a few things out with Gin." Harry asked with high hopes.  
"Yeah, sure I'll just go find- ah, Hermione" Neville said to himself as he turned around and left.  
"What's that all about?" Ginny asked "why'd Neville leave?"  
"I asked him to."  
"Why?"  
"Look Gin, we need to talk about last night," he said turning to face her. He sat down across from her as the carriage began to move.  
"I know we do" Ginny said, avoiding his eyes while slightly blushing.  
"I was too forceful" Harry bluntly stated. Cause Ginny's cheeks to redden.  
"N-no... I, I mean it's my fault I was resisting too much" she tired to look him in the eyes but couldn't. "I do want to, but I'm not entirely ready yet."  
"Oh no I understand that completely. I just don't know why I got so angry and um, physical when you said 'no', how's your arm by the way?" he asked sheepishly lifting up her arm and examining it.  
"Its fine now. I used a potion mum had to subside the pain" Ginny said looking at her arm as well Ginny finally looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry of biting you."  
"Nah, it's alright I stopped the bleeding minutes after the bite. See" he lifted up his hand to show the teeth marks.  
Ginny grabbed a hold of his hand. "Oh my god! Harry, I'm so sorry." Ginny frowned at the mark she'd left then closed her eyes and kissed his finger. They both laughed.  
"There, good as new?" she chirped  
"Right" Harry said sarcastically  
  
The carriage came to an abrupt stop telling them that the had arrived in front of Hogwarts. Harry look out the carriage window.  
"So this is it. My last year." Ginny noted the tone in his voice. Realizing how sad that most be for him. Ginny placed her hand over Harry's comforting him.  
"It's okay Harry; you'll be alright after Hogwarts."  
Harry looked up at her smiling face and faked a grin. He was thankful for her that's for certain. Harry then realized something was wrong.  
"Ginny!" Harry said surprising her.  
"What is it?" Ginny asked looking at his facial expression.  
"Your clothes! Why didn't you change on the train?" Harry as bewildered  
"Oh, um..." she blushed looking away from Harry "I didn't get a chance to."  
"Well quick, hurry up and change before all the carriages arrive!" Harry said franticly  
"It's alright Harry I'll just change after the banquet." Ginny said simply  
"No. You can do it now and save yourself some trouble" exclaimed Harry  
Ginny gasped. "Harry no! Oh, stop it. Let got"  
Harry had seized a hold her shirt and started to pull it over her head. He managed to get it off with Ginny struggling to whole time. Harry opened her trunk and whipped out a pair of her school robes. Ginny sat there quite with her hands over her chest very furious. Harry looked towards Ginny and saw her displeasure. He cocked a brow.  
"Come off it Ginny. Like I've never seen you naked." Harry said as though reading her mind.  
Ginny grabbed her robe and hastily put them on. She shot Harry a rather nasty look.  
"Yes, but that was in the privacy of my own room, not in a carriage at the risk of someone opening the door at any given minute!"  
And as though on cue the carriage door swung open. Ginny mortified as Harry. Harry the same to Ginny realizing that his idea wasn't so bright after all. Harry jumped to the carriage do standing on the steps greeting the person who opened the door.  
"RON!" shouted Harry. Ginny blushed and scampered into the rest of her clothes. "Buddy ol' pal, what cha doin?" Harry said quickly closing the door.  
"Looking for you." said Ron "where's Ginny?"  
"Inside" Harry said point to the carriage behind him. "No need to go in. I'll get her." Harry spewed out before getting back into the carriage slamming the door in Ron's face. Ron stood there a moment taken back.  
"O...kay" he said to himself walking over towards the stone steps that led up to the oak doors. "Very odd."  
  
{haha i sorta used carriage a lot in this chapter too, well don't worry i'm not intentionally doing it. anyways chapter 3 well be up in a day or so}


	3. This has to work

Chapter 3 (This has to work)  
  
Students piled into the great hall taking their seats at there house's table. Ginny entered the great hall alone red in the face while fixing her tie. She was so annoyed with Harry and the stunt he pulled in the carriage. She looked at the enchanted ceiling which mimicked the dark gray sky outside. Ginny then noticed Harry walking up the stairs from the corner of her eye, not wanting to deal with him at the moment she hastily walked over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to third year Euan Abercrombie who nodded at her, Ginny smiled in return. She then felt a tap on her left shoulder.  
"What do you want Harry?" Ginny said annoyed as she turned around. "Oh, Luna" Ginny said embarrassed "Hi!"  
"Hey, how was your summer?" Luna asked taking a seat next to her.  
"It was... different." Ginny said thinking back to summer.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, Harry and I got together about the third or four week in to summer." Ginny stated "he's taken me everywhere. Shopping in Diagon Alley, dinner at a fancy muggle restaurant, a few Quidditch games... it was great."  
"Uh huh, and why am I not convinced?" asked Luna  
"What do you mean by that?" said Ginny confused  
"Well, the tone of your voice makes me think that you don't enjoy he's company." explained Luna  
"What? No I have-"  
But Ginny cut herself off as she saw the doors from the entrance hall open. Luna said a quick 'bye' and hurried back to the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall came through the doors first holding a scroll of parchment that listed even first on it as the long line of worried looking first years followed Professor McGonagall up towards the staff table. The chatter in the great hall ceased as the first years gathered around the professor. She unraveled the parchment and called out the first name.  
"Allens, Charlotte."  
A large brunette scampered up to the stool and took a seat while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head. The hat was silence for a moment then shouted out.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table as she watched them all clap and cheer. Charlotte Allens hopped off the stool and join her table. Ginny's eyes remained on the Slytherin table. Not wanting to pay anymore attention to the sorting ceremony. Her eyes skimmed up and down the table when she stopped on a certain perverted silvery-blond. Ginny rolled her eyes, but for some odd reason they fell back upon Draco.  
_"Why am I staring at him?"_ she frowned _"he's such an asshole!"_ she thought  
Ginny rested her chin on her hand and sighed. She couldn't say how long she had been staring at Draco until he noticed. The moment Ginny realize he was staring back she quickly looked away while blushing. Draco smiled then looked away from her as well drawing his attention back to the ceremony.  
As the group of first years thinned out Ginny started to become really hungry, she hadn't eaten all day when finally came "Zachary, Hally" who was sorted in to Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat along with the stool and disappeared in a door behind the staff table. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. Ginny sat up straight since she respected Dumbledore and she tried her best to give him her full attention.  
"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore spoke while raising his arms into the air. "I'd like to draw attention to the usual start-of-term notices," he paused "all first years should know that the forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like me to remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors while passing to classes. I would also like to draw everyone's attention to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Jeanne Barr." Dumbledore said while applauding for her as did the rest of the school. Professor Barr stood up and bowed her head to the headmaster, her staff, and then to the students before sitting back down.  
Ginny cricked her neck trying to get a good look at the new professor. She was an older woman, thin with square spectacles which rested upon the brim of her nose. She had very short gray hair with piercing violet eyes. Ginny hoped that this teacher was fun like Lupin. Her thoughts were drained out by Professor Dumbledore's voice.  
"With all that said I see no need in waiting for our dinners, let the feast begin." The headmaster took his seat as the food appeared on ever empty plate. The chatter in the great hall sparked back up as students dug in.  
Ginny stuffed as much food in her mouth as possible; grabbing a hold of her goblet she took a swig of her pumpkin juice to ease the food down quicker. She continued eating like this until she noticed that people were staring at her. So she decided that she had indeed eaten enough. Ginny sighed as she looked around. There was no one around her that she really knew or really desired to talk with. She folded her hands together and rested her chin upon them when she notice Harry was looking her way she squinted her eyes and frown. Harry looked away from her and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
_"You wally"_ she thought  
A short while later Dumbledore rose to his feet again causing the hall to fall silent once more.  
"I hope you all enjoyed that magnificent feast, as I did." said Dumbledore "I would like for everyone to get to bed early this evening, we wouldn't want you all sleeping in on her first day of lessons now." Dumbledore gestured that they may go and the voices of the many students echoed throughout the great hall again. Ginny stood up and stretched. She made her may to the entrance hall as Blair bounced over to her.  
"There you are!" Blair breathed "I couldn't find you after we arrived."  
"Yeah I kind of didn't wanna be around anyone." Ginny told her as they made there way up to Gryffindor tower.  
"Are you mad at Harry?" Blair asked noisily "uh, he didn't say anything to me, I just sorta figured."  
Ginny didn't answer right away as they came upon the corridor that the fat lady was on.  
"Yes, I am"  
"How come?"  
"For what happened in the carriage." Ginny replied  
But before Blair could ask what that was they were standing in front of the fat lady.  
"Password?  
Ginny looked at Blair in a panic.  
"Flubber worm"  
"That is correct, you may enter." said the fat lady as the portrait swung open.  
"Ron told me before left the hall." Blair said to Ginny  
"Oh."  
Before Blair could get back to why she was mad at Harry, Ginny said a quick "good night" to Blair and crossed the common room, making her way up the spiral staircase she stopped in front of her dormitory door with the golden lettering carve into it saying "sixth year dormitory" she sighed.  
"Ginny"  
She gasped in surprise thinking she was the only one up here. Ginny turned around her eyes laid on Harry.  
How did you get up here? She asked  
"There were no girls in there dorms so I was allowed up"  
Ginny scowled. "What do you want?" she said coldly  
"Look, I'm really sorry about early." Harry started "I wasn't thinking about the position I would be putting you in, I'm sorry."  
Ginny opened the door to her dorm not looking at Harry.  
"Well, are you coming in?" she asked looking over her shoulder  
Harry was completely bewildered he had expected her to scream at him and tell him to get lost.  
"Yeah"  
Harry followed her into the room. Ginny's bed was the first one to the left. Her trunk lay in front of it. Harry sat done on her bed and looked over towards Ginny, waiting for her to say something. Ginny kept her back to Harry for a few more moments then turned to face him.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked concerned because tears were streaming down her face.  
Harry held his hand out to her. Ginny ran over to him and gave Harry a tight hug as she sobbed on his chest. Harry pulled her into his knee and warped his arms around her in comfort.  
"Shh, it's alright" he said calming her.  
"I-I just really want this t-to work." she paused sucking in air. "b-but if I complain about every little thing that you do you'll get b-bored with me." she wailed putting her arms around his neck.  
"Oh no Ginny, you had every right to go off ay me." he pulled her out of the long hug. "I was completely out of line." Harry rubbed away her tears with his thumbs.  
Ginny tired to smile but she could muster it. Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes then let his hand fall to the small of her back. Ginny rested her forehead on he's closing her eyes as Harry hugged her waist. Harry loosened his grip around her waist as Ginny pressed her lips against his, her hands on either side of her cheeks. She led him down to the bed and released from there kiss.  
"Could you just stay with me, until morning?" Ginny asked staring into his emerald green eyes.  
"Of course." He whispered nibbling on her ear.  
Ginny got up off her bed to rummage through her trunk leaving Harry there sulking. Ginny tore offer her robe, loosened her tie, undid her blouse, unbuttoned and unzipped her shirt Harry grin as she stood there in her undergarments. Not paying a bit of attention to him either.  
"Hey, Gin, you still have on your shoes and socks." Harry said pointing to her feet.  
She blushed. "Oh..."  
"Here allow me" he said getting off the bed. Harry knelt down on his knees and unleashed her shoes talking them off one by one then removing her socks. Harry made his way up Ginny's body with kisses started at her navel and trailing them up to her breast kissing her laced bra before removing her breast from it. Harry licked around her nipple until finally he captured it in his mouth. Ginny bent her head back moaning while bring her hand to her untouched breast squeezing it. Harry continued upward to Ginny's collar bone, the neckline to the jaw and finally he found her lips. Ginny broke away from Harry's kiss.  
"You should stop before things get out of control." Ginny panted, she felt bad that she was stopping him for the second time today.  
"Yeah. You're right. One of your mates could come through the door at any given minute." Harry blushed at the thought of he and Ginny in the middle of foreplay while someone walked in on them. Harry laughed shaking the idea from his head.  
"Come on let's just get some sleep. It's going on 1:30" Harry said while looking at the grandfather clock.  
"Yeah" said Ginny fixing her bra and grabbing a night gown from her truck putting it on. She then crawled under her covers waiting for Harry to join her.  
"You're not gonna wear your whole uniform to bed, are you?" Ginny asked in a laugh.  
"No." he said quickly, obviously completely forgetting about himself while Ginny's body taunted his.  
Harry quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, along with his tie and robe, unbuttoning his shirt a little. Harry then climbed into bed next to Ginny. He lay on his back with one hand around Ginny and the other under the pillow he lay upon. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder along with her right hand on his chest.  
"Night" he said as he brought the covers up to Ginny's shoulder and kissed her forehead.  
"Good night" Ginny yawned closing her eyes.

-sorry about this chapter being kinda boring and unjuicey, lol. but bare with me ginny/draco lovers harry will be out of the picture soon. but how... and when? hmm...-


	4. Can't seem to look away

sorry for the MASSIVE delay, school .

* * *

Chapter 4 (Can't seem to look away)

Ginny felt Harry kiss her cheek and slide off her bed as she opened her eyes she saw him sneak out of the dorm. She yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed.

"Why did he have to leave?" she pouted folding her arms

Ginny remove the blanket that was covering her legs as she placed her feet on the floor. She stood up and looked around at the other beds. Her dorm mates were all still asleep. Ginny drew in a breath and sighed. She walked over to her trunk and pull out a fresh pair of school clothes. She blushed while she dressed.

"He best not do anything like that again" she said quietly, think back the carriage incident.

As soon as she finished dressed Ginny left her dormitory and head down to the common room. She stoppedon the last step of the spiral staircase.

"I guess I'm the first Gryffindor up"

Instead of waiting in the common room for her friends to wake up Ginny left Gryffindor tower and decided to go to breakfast. She descended the marble staircase and walked passed the oak doors into the great hall. There were very few students up.  
_  
"But at least I'm not the first one here."_ She thought  
"Boo!"

Ginny jumped in surprise clutching her chest. She turned around to see who scared her. Then a sour look form upon her face.

"What?"  
"Temper, temper, little Weaslette."

Draco smiled, which caused Ginny to blush.  
_  
"Why am I so embarrassed?"_ she thought  
"Do I really get to you that much?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

Draco laughed.

"I guess I do" he said to her before going to the Slytherin table.

Ginny crossed her arms.

"What does he mean 'I guess I do'." She mumbled while her eyes remained fixated on Draco.  
"Wow, you're sure up early."  
"Huh?" Ginny quickly averting her eyes from Draco. "L- Luna, Hi!" she stumbled  
"Have you eaten yet?" asked Luna  
"No"  
"Well come on then" Luna said happily as she push Ginny to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny and Luna sat down and started to eatthere breakfast.

"When do you suppose we'll get our schedules?" Luna asked  
"Probably when more students wake up, I guess." Ginny looked up _"Why did Luna have to sit on this side of the table?"_ she thought

Ginny was in direct eyesight of Draco and she really, REALLY didn't wanna have to look at him. Not now, not after that train ride. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. Ginny had been frozen in the same position for who knows how long. Her fork was in mid-air with food still upon it, but she didn't seem to notice. Ginny softly gasped when she saw Draco laugh with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco turned his head from his cronies and paused when he noticed Ginny staring at him. He grinned then winked at her. Ginny dropped her fork.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked  
"N-nothing, it's nothing."

Draco chuckled and returned his eyes to his food.

"Morning Ginny."  
"Harry!"

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's earlobe.

"Okay, okay enough of that" grumbled Ron

Hermione and Blair laughed.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Blair asked  
"What?" she looked over to Blair "It's nothing"

Blair and Hermione liked at each other strangely.

"Man amI hungry!"

Ron sat down next the Harry and dung in.

"Ginny I'll see you later."  
"Wait, Luna where are you going?"  
"Professor Flitwick is passing out the Ravenclaw schedules. See you later."

Luna ran over to the Ravenclaw table to collect her schedule as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Here you are Miss Granger."

Hermione took her schedule from Professor McGonagall

"Thank you Professor."

Professor McGonagall placed the others schedules on the table then went on to the other Gryffindors.

"Whoa! Harry, I can't believe your still taking potions!"  
"Hmph! It's not like I want to or anything. Dumbledore just thinks it's a good idea for me to know my potions when it comes to Voldemort."  
_"…Potions."_ Ginny thought as she watched Snape hand Draco his schedule.  
"Ginny look!"  
"Hm?"

She snapped back to reality, when she noticed someonesaid her name.

"Look here" Ron tapped at her schedule "You havethat new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher today."  
"Really?" asked Blair as everyone huddled around to see the paper.  
"You have to tell us what she's like." said Hermione  
"Yeah, we don't have her until Wednesday." Harry told Ginny  
"I really hope she's nothing like Umbridge." Ron said to himself

Everyone shuddered.  
_  
"Don't we all."_ Ginny thought  
"Come on you guys, you don't want to be late for your first classes, do you?" Hermione said energetically. "Come on, come on!"

Hermione, Ron, and Blair head for the entrance hall.

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm really looking forward to see Snape so early in the morning." Harry grumbled

Harry and Ginny followed behind the others. Everyone circled together once in the entrance hall.

"Okay well Blair and I've got Astronomy so will see you two in Transfiguration later."  
"Alright, I better head off to Arithmancy." Hermione said running after Blair and Ron.  
"What's your first class?" Harry asked  
"Herbology"  
"I have to head down to the dungeons before Snape takes points from Gryffindor for being late." Harry kissed Ginny softly on the lips. "See you at lunch Gin!" he called back to her.

Ginny sighed. She looked back over to the entrance of the great hall, and then paused in her place. Draco was standing there looking very smug.

"That was quite a show."  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ginny blushed

Draco moved towards Ginny. Ginny tensed up.  
_  
"What is he doing?"_ she thought

He stopped a few feet away from her.

"You seem to have a staring problem."

Ginny looked down.

"Well I'm right here, why don't you stare now?"

Ginny began to feel really awkward. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Draco took a step forward. Ginny did not want to look up. If she did she might loose herself. No she was going to keep looking down. Draco lifted his hand from his side and placed it on the soft skin of her face. Ginny shut her eyes tightly.  
_  
"I don't want to see what's happening, I don't want to see what's happening." _was all Ginny could think.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. Was he really that close to her? Ginny drew in a breath and then…

"What's going on here?" shriek Professor McGonagall

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Draco's panicked face inches away from hers. He took a large step away from Ginny.

"Why aren't two not in class?"

They both blushed.

"Er… um, well…" they stumbled  
"Oh forget it. Just get going!" Professor McGonagall ordered

She left them there heading toward her office. Draco heaved a large sigh.He looked over to Ginny's still body.

"Hey,Weaslette, are you alright?."

Ginny unfroze from the shock.

"Would you stop calling me by that ridiculous name!" Ginny spat  
"Well, what do you want me to call you, then? Pet? Love?"

Draco smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"Ginny."  
"Oh alright, Ginny... Then, you can stop calling me Malfoy, okay?"  
"Fine, bye Draco."  
"Oy, where are you going?"  
"To class."  
"You're joking, after what we just went through?"  
"No Draco, what you just went through, I'm late."

Ginny headed towards the oak doors.

"Ah come on!"  
"Go to hell." Ginny calledback tohim on the stone steps.

Draco stood in his place until Ginny was completely out of his sight.

"Damn it, Weasley."

* * *

what will happen between draco and ginny in the next chapter??? just wait and see. (i'm sorry if you found this chapter to be boring and not as juicey as others, but have not fear chapter five will be so awesome!!) 


	5. Professor Barr

okay... sorry i lied. this chapter was starting to get too long for just one post... so i cut it in two... the better part well be coming up in the next chapter... sorry to upset you.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Professor Barr) 

Ginny proceeded towards the greenhouses rather flushed and dazed.  
_  
"That wanker!"_ she thought _"I can't believe him. He actually tried to kiss me."_

She stopped.

_"Wait, he tried to kiss me?"_ Ginny asked herself "Oh good god!" she shrieked out "**He** tried to kiss **me**!"

Ginny's head was spinning with questions. Was he being sincere or was he just trying to use her. No I had to be a trick; Malfoy wouldn't just be nice to her for the hell of it. Ginny continued to walk down the lawn while question after question sprung up in her mind, but she couldn't come up with a logical explanation.

"Miss Weasley." a voice called

Ginny's thoughts secede causing her to return to reality unwillingly.

"Uh… excuse me, Miss Weasley" Professor Sprout began. "Would you be so kind as to join the rest of your class."

Ginny immediately blushed when she realized the scene. She had been standing at the door to greenhouse 2 for who knows how long because the entry class was staring at her.

"I'm taking a point from Gryffindor for your tardiness, take a seat please."  
"Yes, ma'am"

Ginny looked around for an empty spot. Students glared up at her as she passed by. Some drew into small conversations about her. "I can't believe she'd be late on the first day, how irresponsible." Ginny heard one say. She rolled her eyes and took a seat somewhat near Luna who was in the back corner. The two made eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Now, where was I before that interruption?" Professor Sprout asked the class while glancing over at Ginny"You were just talking about Fanged Geranium." said the boy in front of Luna  
"Oh… oh yes, the Fanged Geranium" Professor Sprout said remembering herself "now this plant is -"

Ginny zoned out when a piece of parchment jumped onto her desk. It was a small oriental frog. Ginny looked up. She noticed Luna wave at her. Ginny looked back down at the frog and unfolded it.

"Why were you late?" it said.

She thought rationally about the situation in the entrance hall a little while ago with Draco.

_"Should I tell her?"_ she thought

Ginny shook her head and wrote on the piece of parchment. "Malfoy was just up to his usual tricks."

Ginny refolded the parchment into the frog and muttered charm that made it hopped back over to Luna. Ginny watched Luna unfold the paper and read the reply. She turned her head slightly towards Ginny so Ginny could see her face.

Luna mouthed "Oh"

The rest of Herbology was pretty boring and uneventful to Ginny. Once the bell rang Ginny bolted out of greenhouse 2. She didn't want to answer or deal with any lingering questions Luna might have about Draco.

Ginny walked back up to the castle. Her dull mood turned excited when she remembered her next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Barr. Ginny really hoped this woman would be somewhat like Lupin. The second Ginny walked through the large oak doors a smile formed on her face. Harry was just now descending the marble staircase. Harry spotted her and stuck his tongue out. The two embraced at the bottom of the steps.

Ginny heaved a sigh.

"What's up? You okay Gin?" he asked  
"Yeah, I was just embarrassed, yelled at, and bored last period."  
"Oh? What happened?"

Ginny and Harry parted from there hug and kindled there hands together as they walked down the corridor.

"It's was Malfoy again."

Harry stopped.

"What?" Harry shouted balling his free hand in to a fist "That bastard had best not done anything to harm you."  
"Oh no, of course not." Ginny insisted "He only made me late for Herbology is all."

Harry gave her a look.

"Honest, that's why I was yelled at by Professor Sprout, for be tardy."

Ginny tugged on Harry's hand so he would continue walking.

"So what are you planning on doing to Malfoy?" she asked  
"What? Uh… ah, nothing"  
"Mm hmm. And why is it now that I don't believe you?"  
"Urrmm I don't- look here's my class!" Harry said quickly "Got to go." he kissed Ginny and ran into Transfiguration.  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. _"He's such an idiot…" _she thought

Ginny continued walking down the corridor heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Ginny!"

She looked around for who called her name. It was Colin Creevey.

"Oh, hello Colin" she smiled as he ran up beside her.  
"Are you excited about meeting the new professor?"  
"Yea-"  
"I heard she's wonderful!" Colin said over joyed

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked down the corridor they were passing. She gasped and quickly looked back to Colin.

"What's wrong?" he asked  
"Nothing, let's get a move on before we're late."

She grabbed a hold of Colin's arm and picked up her speed. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Draco emerge from the corridor they passed. He winked at her. She blushed and faced forward again.

"Heh, silly girl" Draco chuckled

Colin and Ginny arrived to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just in time. They took there sits and waited for Professor Barr to start class. Ginny looked around the classroom. It was so different compared to the last professor who used it. The door slammed open causing everyone to jump. Professor Barr walked up to her desk and sat down. She looked out to the students and smiled.

"Good morning young ones"

'Good morning' a few said back to her. Ginny just observed her quietly.__

"Her eyes are insane" she thought _"What human has violet eyes?"_

Professor Barr looked over at Ginny. Ginny stared at her for a second then gasped when you realize that Professor Barr was looking right at her.

"Well now class" she began as she looked away from Ginny "What shall we do today?"  
"You mean you don't know what we're going to do?" a Hufflepuff girl asked  
"Of course I know what we'll be doing, child" she smiled "I want to know if anyone had suggestion"

The entry class was silent. Was she for real? What professor asks her class that. How bizarre. Ginny had noticed that she wasn't the only person thinking this.

"Well alright. We'll do what I have planed then" Professor Barr took her wand out. "I need a volunteer"

No one raised there hand it seemed the class was afraid of what was to come.

"Oh come off it, I don't bit" she signed  
"Fine" Ginny whisper as she stood up  
"Oh very good Miss Weasley"

Ginny paused.

"I've already memorized all my students' names. No need for alarm." she said to Ginny "Come along now."

Ginny walked up to Professor Barr's desk.

"Now, I'd like for you to stand just there" she point to her left.

Ginny moved over to the left and stood there waiting for something to happen. Professor Barr stood up from her seat and walk around her desk. There was something in her hand. She placed it on her desk. It was a rock.

"Wand ready" she told Ginny

Ginny observed the rock.

_"What harm can a rock do"_ she thought

The rock moved. The class stared at it. Ginny raised her wand.

"That rock has hair" a student laughed  
"Yes, but this is no rock" Professor Barr said cautiously "This is a Pogrebin, they are native to Russia and enjoy following humans around filling them with hopelessness until they collapse." she told the class. "Now, Ginny I'd like for you to use a hex to repel this creature."  
"A hex?" she asked "Aren't we going to learn something a little more difficult?"  
"What for? It's only the first day of class"  
Ginny sighed. "Whatever."

The Pogrebin jumped off the desk and walked towards Ginny. Ginny took a step back in surprise. She held her wand out and muttered a hex. It hit the creature dead on, but the Pogrebin continued walking towards Ginny. A sense of despair swept over her body she felt sad and alone. Everyone had left her to dead. Ginny felt her body lose its balance as she feel down, she then saw black.

Ginny awoke to Professor Barr hexing the Pogrebin. It hunch back over into a rock. She opened her desk draw and put the Pogrebin inside it. Ginny sat up and clutching the back of her head, it felt weird, like she was bleeding. Ginny looked at her hand she had on the back of her head. She was bleeding.

"Not as easy as you thought Miss Weasley."

Ginny just groaned and she stumbled to her feet. She swayed a bit, unable to stand up straight.

"Professor my head really hurts."  
"Yes. You hit it when you fell. You'll have to go to the hospital wing now, off you go."

Ginny wobbled to her seat to collect her books.

"Mr. Creevey you'll accompany her"  
"Yes professor"

Colin collected his things as well and took Ginny's bag as he helped her to the hospital wing.

"Just wonderful" her eyes teared up from the pain.

She leaned on Colin for support while walking.

"It's only a few more steps Ginny. Hang on."  
"I feel sick" she cried "Colin, I'm really dizzy. I have to stop." "Okay, but only for a little while"

Colin put there bags on the floor and let Ginny rest against the stone wall. Ginny was swearing profusely. The blood from her head trickled down her neck onto her robe. She fell to her knees sobbing loudly.

"Go get Harry" she whimpered "I want Harry"  
"But I don't know where-"  
"Trans- Transfiguration" she coughed

Colin ran down the corridor for McGonagall's class. Ginny couldn't sit up any longer her frame slipped down to the stone floor. She lay there crying. Soon she saw black again.

Ginny felt warm and fuzzy. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred so she could make out the people in the distance. Her eyes focused. One was Madame Pomfery the other was…

"Draco?" Ginny said softly

The two looked over at Ginny. Madame Pomfery said one last thing to Draco and then attended to another patient. Draco walked over to Ginny's bed side taking a seat beside her. Ginny sat up.

"No… no, get away from me you pervert!" Ginny shriek  
"Is that anyway to treat the guy who rescued you?"  
"Where's Harry? Why isn't he here?"

Ginny tried to get out of bed, but Draco held her in place with his hands.

"Your friend Creevey ran in to me" he told her "So here I am"  
"You idiot!" Ginny brushed his hands off of her "I'm not yours to worry about. So just go away already."

She laid back down and pulled the covers over her body turning her back to him. Draco stood up.

"Fine" his tone was soft

Draco turned to leave. Ginny looked over her shoulder and watched him go. Feeling a little bad for what she had just said. Her eyes fluttered a bit and she fell asleep.

A few hours passed and it was now dinner time.

"You need to get up Miss Weasley" she heard Madame Pomfery said to her "you need to go eat dinner"

Ginny sighed and rolled over as she opened her eyes. She sat up again and looked around the wing. She was the only one here.

"Here, now I want you to drink this"  
"What is it?"  
"It's a potion that will stop pain for twenty-four hours"

Ginny drank it down then gave the container back the Madame Pomfery. Ginny swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Harry came by to see you, but you were asleep and I didn't want him to wake you"  
"I see" "Now you should be fine, but I want you to come back to the hospital wing tomorrow. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am"

Ginny collected her bag and left the hospital wing. Instead of going to the Great Hall, Ginny went to Gryffindor tower to drop off her things. Very few people were in the common room as she ascended the spiral staircase. She through her bag on top of her trunk and walked over to the window. She sighed. Her thoughts ran to Draco.

"_'Fine' he said it so hurtfully" _she thought

* * *

oh whatever will ginny do? XD 


	6. Dark passion

hope you enjoy )

* * *

Chapter 6 (Dark passion) 

Ginny turned her back to the window and leaned against the wall looking at her bed.

_"Damn you Malfoy"_ she thought

She jolted over to the door and rushed down the spiral staircase, through the common room and out of Gryffindor tower. Ginny paced her way down the fat lady's corridor.

_"Ginny what are you doing, this is insane"_ she told herself

Ginny made her way to the great hall. She stopped at the top of the marble staircase. There Draco was heading down to the dungeons. She walked down the stairs skipping the last few steps as she made her when in Draco's direction.

"Ginny"

She froze in the middle of her pursuit turning towards the voice.

"Ron!" she said with surprise  
"Oh my god Gin, are you alright?" he asked her in a worried tone  
"I'm fine"  
"You're sure"  
"Yes" Ginny said annoyed

Ron grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the great hall.

"Come on, Harry's been in a fit about you."  
"Wait. Ron, no I don't wanna him. Not right now. I'm too embarrassed about what happen."  
"Oh come off it."

Ginny pulled her hand back.

"Please just don't tell him you saw me."  
"Gin, what's the matter?"

She looked over to the door that led down to the dungeons

"It's nothing."

They looked at each other of a moment and Ron shifted his weight scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, I won't say anything"

Ginny smiled widely and gave her brother a big hug.

"Oh thank you so much Ron, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm the best" he sighed patting her on the back.  
"I'm heading back to Gryffindor tower, you coming?" she asked  
"Nah, I was just heading outside to find Blair. Catch you later though"

Ron disappeared behind the oak doors. Ginny stood there a while longer.

_"Why did I tell Ron I was going back to the tower?"_ she thought

Ginny looked at the dungeon door again. She sighed.

_"It's now over never"_

She walked over to the door and opened it. She descended down a flight of dark stairs and looked down each side of the corridor.

"Now which way?" she said aloud

Ginny heard a creaking noise. She gasped and ran to the left.

Draco wondered along the dungeon corridors not wanted to go to the Slytherin common room just yet. He suddenly pause when he hear a noise coming from behind.

"Shit, it's that bloody squib!"

Draco made a run for an empty classroom. He cut right, but smashed into something, it was a person.

_"God damn it"_ he said angrily to himself _"I could've sworn that idiot was behind me."_

Draco then noticed that this person was definitely not Filch because the figure was very slim.

"Ow… my back" the figure whined

Draco stared down at the figure _"It couldn't be"_ he thought searching for his wand in his robes "Lumos"

Draco shined his wand at the face of the figure.

"Weaslette?"  
"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that"  
"What are you doing down in the dungeons"  
"I'll tell you once you get that damn light out of my face." Ginny grumbled  
"Oh, sorry" he said sarcastically pulling his wand back towards his body "Here, give me your hand."

Draco offered his hand to her so she could get up.

Ginny blushed. _"Why is he being so nice to me after what I said." _she wondered "Why are you running around the dungeon corridors at this hour?" she asked  
"I'm not running around!" he said angrily "I was trying to get away from that squib."  
Ginny got a little nervous. "What? Filch is down here?"  
"Did I not just say that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to walk away

_-clink clink clink-_

She paused and turned back towards Draco. They made eye contact.

"You heard that, right?" Ginny asked a little pale in the face.

_-clink clink clink-_

Ginny moved closer to Draco.

"There it goes again" he said looking down either side of the corridor.

"-wouldn't that be nice, my sweet?"  
"He's definitely coming this way. We're screwed!" Draco whined "I can't hear which direction he's coming from."

Ginny looked over her shoulder.

"Come on" she ordered grabbing a held of Draco's hand and pulling him with her. "Put your wand out, idiot!"

Draco grinded his teeth together because of her remark he put the Lumos charm out and continued to follow Ginny.

"Here"

Ginny tapped her wand on the shoe of the statue in front of them. The wall behind the statue disappeared. Draco looked blankly at her.

"How did you-"  
"I have my sources"

Just then the light from Filch's lantern flashed down there corridor.

"Who's there?"  
"Hurry up" she harshly whispered

Ginny push Draco inside of the hidden room before tipping the heel of the statue causing the wall reappeared. Draco and Ginny stood in silence as they waited for Filch to go by. Ginny was clutching the sleeve of Draco's robes nervously. Draco smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"There is no need to be scared, there is a wall hiding us"  
"I'm not scared!" she shouted

Ginny quickly covered her mouth, causing Draco to laugh.

"You're so cute" he laughed

Ginny blushed. She pushed Draco's arm away.

"You're not suppose to think that"  
"I know"  
"We hate each other, remember?"

Draco moved closer to Ginny.

"I know"

Ginny walked backwards and was soon pinned against the stone wall. Draco rested his hands on the wall right above her shoulders. They stared into each others eyes.

"Why don't you disgust me anymore?" Ginny asked he

Draco leaned forward. There foreheads touched.

"I don't know"

Draco pressed his body against hers. Ginny kissed him on the lips.  
He paused. _"She just…" he thought_

Ginny put her hands on Draco's chest and pushed him away

"I can't do this, to Harry"

Draco wrapped his arms around her body pulling her off the stone wall kissing her softly.

"So don't tell him" he whispered licking her ear.

Ginny laughed and swarmed out of his arms.

"It's not that simple"  
"Why not?"  
"It just isn't!" Ginny pulled her wand out  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sure Filch is gone now"

Ginny tipped the wall causing it to disappear again. She walked out of the hidden room. Draco followed. She tipped the statues heel again and the wall reappeared.

"I gotta head back to my common room"  
"Gin… come on" he pleaded

She looked into his gray eyes then sighed.

"I can't"

Ginny turned away from Draco and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"You can't deny what your body wants" he called after her

Ginny continued to walk forward without pausing. This pissed him off. Draco ran after her. She turned the corner just as Draco grabbed Ginny's hand spinning her around to face him.

"You can't deny me and you know it"

Ginny wasn't looking at him. Her eye remained on the floor. Draco shook her body.

"Look at me!" he demanded

She gasped and looked up. Draco hugged her tightly.

"Please don't deny me" he whispered

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's slim body.

_"I won't"_ Ginny told herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

it's about time they did something, ya? 


	7. Taken over

Sooooo! ^^;; Yeah it's been a while, ey? I have no idea why I stopped updating. I couldn't possible blame it on writers block. But any way I'm back now! Hopefully it doesn't take me quite as long to post chapter 8.

* * *

_[Chapter 7]_  
T a k e n O v e r

The sun peeked through the clouds and shined down brightly upon the Hogwarts castle. Ginny awoke when the suns rays shown through the girls dormitory window, illuminating the entire room. She wrinkled her brow and frowned roll to her side. She gasped and flung her eyes open when she felt something solid beside her. There sound asleep laid the boy who lived.

"Harry?" She whispered in confusion.

Ginny pulled herself up from the mattress and stared down at him baffled. "Was it all a dream?" She wondered. She looked around the room only to see four empty canopies. Of course, it was morning. Her dorm mates must be at breakfast by now. She quietly pulled the covers from her body and eased off the bed careful not to wake Harry. She tip toed to her trunk and began to change. Thankfully dressing herself was second nature because her mind was completely in a daze. Without a glance back Ginny left Harry asleep on her bed not even thinking to wake him.

It was as if she floated from room to room unaware that she was even moving. Before she knew it she was standing alone in the entrance hall completely dumbfounded to how she had even gotten there.

"Ginny?" She heard a voice call out to her. When she looked up she saw Hermione staring back at her with an odd expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.  
"Hm?"  
"I've been trying to get your attention since we left Gryffindor tower."  
"Oh."  
"Are you sick?" Hermione put her hand to Ginny's forehead. "You look flustered."

She closed her eyes which couldn't have been more of a mistake. The images taunted her. Draco holding her tightly to his body, Draco's hands caressing her thighs, Draco's lips at the hollow of her throat. Ginny bit down on her lip and slowly opened her eyes seeing Hermione still giving her that odd look. She jerked her head back from Hermione touch.

"I'm fine." Hermione made a face as she retracted her hand. "Really-- I'm fine Hermione."

She could tell that Hermione was not convinced. After all she wasn't putting on a very good show, but nonetheless the two entered the great hall in silence taking a seat at Gryffindor's table to eat breakfast.

Ginny prayed that Hermione would keep this small encounter to herself. She didn't need Harry to be worried about her. She found it rather irritating how much he treats her like a porcelain doll. No doubt because of Ron. Ginny drew in a deep breath and sigh it off trying to focus on the consumption of her food.

She remained quite all through breakfast. It wasn't until Harry arrived with Ron and Blair that the conversation resumed, though none of it was particularly directed towards her. She was afraid to look up. She could feel Harry glaring at her from across the table

"Don't tell me you two are at it again?"

There was a long awkward pause before Ginny finally looked up. Of course it was Blair who had asked. She really had no shame. They exchange a glance before she returned her eyes to her plate.

"Gees, sorry I asked." Blair huffed.

There was another pause.

"No, were not." Harry assured Blair. "Ginny left for breakfast without bothering to wake me. That's all."

Ginny's eyes shot up so fast, but hers weren't the only ones staring at Harry.

"That's where you were?"

Her eyes moved to Harry's right where her brother sat frowning deep. His face was red with anger as he glowered at his best friend. Harry rose his hands defensively.

"No— I'm mean…" Harry began. "It's not like that Ron."

But it was too late. The damage was done. Ron shoved his half eaten plate of food forward and shot up from his seat storming out of the great hall.

"Ron!" Blair called from the table. She groaned and got up to follow him.  
"I can't believe you said that in front of him!" Ginny hissed through her teeth.  
"He'll get over it." Hermione sighed also getting to her feet. "He's just being an idiot."  
"He's not the only one." Ginny said bitterly looking at Harry.  
Harry rose a brow totally confused by her behavior. "Gin what's the matter?"  
"Gees, what's with everyone today?" She aggravatingly sighed.

She saw Hermione slowly retreat from the table with a small wave obviously not wanting to stick around for the beginnings of an explosive argument. Ginny was just thankful that Hermione hadn't commented on Harry's statement.

Her attention was brought back to Harry when she felt him place his hand on top of hers. She looked down at their hands and was half tempted to pull hers away. But why? Why was she at his throat all of a sudden? He hadn't done anything drastically wrong. She could only blame herself and that stupid dream. How could she have let it get to her like it was? How could she have possibly let Draco Malfoy get to her?

"Ginny, look at me." Harry said in a sincere voice. "Please?"  
"I'm sorry." She said before looked up at him.

Harry smiled and brought her hand to his lips kissing her fingers gently. Ginny closed her eyes and blushed. Not because of Harry's actions, but because she now saw Draco mimicking the same act. She muffled a gasp and quickly opened her eyes seeing Harry again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class."

The two made there way hand in hand down to the dungeons and through the darkened corridors towards the Potions classroom. Though a potentially wicked argument was averted Ginny still couldn't help feeling strange walking next to Harry. She peeked over at him through the corner of her eyes. He seemed at easy. Her eyes fell down to their coiled fingers. "If only he knew…" She thought. "…he wouldn't look like that."

The morning classes were about to begin, but Harry took his time seeing Ginny off. He had a free period this morning so he was in to rush to see her go. They stopped at the end of the corridor opposite of the Potions classroom. Mainly because Harry didn't care to see Snape more than he needed to, which Ginny was fine with. She of course wasn't particularly fond of Snape either. She also didn't want to get a detention for snuggling outside of his classroom.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's small waist pulling her into a tight hug. She awkwardly bummed against his chest trying to push her thoughts from her mind and returned his warm hug. It was very calming, his arms around her, warm and momentarily carefree.

"How quaint." A voice jeered from behind.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at Harry's face seeing his mouth curl into a look of disgust. She returned her eyes to Harry's chest as he released her frame. Ginny didn't have to see the look on Harry's face to know who stood behind her. She knew that voice. It had become her nightmare.

"What are you doing down here Malfoy?" Harry spat venomously.  
"The last time I check Potter, I was a Slytherin." He taunted.

The two continued in their usual low blows and bickering, but it was as if Ginny had gone deaf. She couldn't hear anything over her heart pounding rapidly against her ribs. Her body began to feel warm as if it were on fire. "It was only a dream, why are you reacting like this?" She asked herself.

"I- I'm going to class." She suddenly blurted out making a break for it.

Harry reverted his attention back to Ginny just in time to grab her by the hand turning her back to face him. He apologized for ignoring her just then, but Ginny only shock her head assuring him that that was not the case.

"I just—" She began. "Need to get away from him." She finished in her head.  
"It's alright; we don't have to get into it right now." Harry told her. "We'll talk about it later."

Harry leaned forward and softly kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny was a little irritated that he dared to kiss her at this particular moment. She just wanted to leave already, but she forced herself to kiss him back, though she didn't close her eyes. She was afraid that if she did so she would see him again. Just as Ginny was about to pull back from their kiss Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Seriously?" She grumbled. "He's going to do this right now?" With in the next few seconds she felt his hands on the bare skin of her thighs. They slowly moved up under her skirt. "How offended would he really be if I just pushed him away from me right now?" Ginny wondered.

His hands continued to her hips squeezing them wantingly before moving one hand towards her center. Ginny gasped in surprise. That was it, he was going too far now. She bit down on his tongue and pushed him back.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry cursed grapping a hold of his jaw. His eyes welled shut with tears of pain. Ginny froze. It was as if everything had gone into slow motion. She looked at Harry whose hands were around his mouth. Her eyes feel down to her hips just as she felt a small tug on them, which pulled her up against something solid. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized whose hands had been caressing her.

"See you in class, Weaslette." Draco whispered at the tip of her ear sending chills down her spine. His tongue traced down her lobe to her jaw. He quickly captured her lips before releasing her frame. And just as the time slowed it sped right back on track. Ginny's heart was pounding so fast that she was out of breath. She gave Harry one last glance before running off.

"I'm sorry!" She called back to him completely embarrassed by her actions. Ginny was half way down the corridor before Harry had reopened his eyes.

"Damn it Ginny wait!" He called after her. "What was that for?"

Harry dabbed his lip in confusion and frowned realized that Draco was still standing there.

"What are you so smug about?"  
"Girl trouble Potter?" Draco sneered.  
"Fuck you Malfoy." He groaned.

Ginny heard Draco's laughter from down the corridor. She panted as she came to a halt outside of the Potions classroom.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It wasn't a dream?!" She frantically blushed.

* * *

Well that's all folks. What did you think? (Not really worth the wait, huh? Y~Y;;) Anyhow please send reviews! I have a few ideas for the next two chapters, but I'm all ears for any suggests. :3


End file.
